


The Morning After

by Growler



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: M/M, Minor Walker family moments, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night after Episode 2. Rick takes Ren to look out over the beach, just like they used to. They also talk about what they started in Bill's jeep, but not much. I'm not going to lie to you, any plot is accidental. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr a few hours after Episode 2 aired, I loved it so much! This is a really great show.

Ren rolled over in his bed, burying his face in his pillow. If there was one thing he missed most of all, it might have been how comfortable he felt in the mornings. With Rick around, though, that comfort didn’t last long before being replaced with ecstasy.

“Oi, Walking Dead, Mum says it’s time for your shot,” came Jem’s shout from outside of his door. She took the liberty of hammering on it as she walked past as well.

Taking a moment to savour his bed, Ren pushed back the sheets and began to get dressed.

Breakfast went as usual. Well, as usual was now. Jem - dressed in her HVF uniform - sat in the front room, still refusing to eat at the same table as him, his parents making small talk, while Ren pretended to cut up his food, offering the odd empty compliment about his mother’s cooking. It’s not that he didn’t mean it - she was a great cook - but it was all a bit pointless now that he was dead.

“Got a great idea for today,” said Ren’s dad. “All the Harry Potter films have come through. You used to like them when you were younger, didn’t you, Ren?” - Ren nodded at this - “Yeah, those four years you were gone, a load came out. They’re all really good as well, at least, I think so.”

“Sounds lovely, dear,” his mother chirruped.

Jem sighed from in front of the television. “Seriously? Are we not going to talk about what happened last night? Which, by the way, Ren, I still don’t know about, thanks to you. They won’t even let me drink with them anymore.”

“That’s because you’re under 18 and now you’ve got no one you buy you booze. And we’re not going to force Ren to talk about it. He can tell us when he’s ready. Isn’t that right, love?” Ren’s dad said, looking for support from his wife - which he obviously got. Now that Ren was in the state he is, they didn’t half baby him.

Still, he gave a small smile to his dad as his mother cleared away the plates, before there was a resounding knock, more akin to pounding, coming from the front door.

“Jem, get that for us, will you?” Asked their mother from the kitchen.

“Why can’t Meatsack get it? Everyone knows about him, anyway. Plus, if it’s that Amy girl, I’m going to shoot her.”

“It’s fine, I’ll get it,” Ren said.

During the short walk to the door, the person standing behind it managed to get two more rounds of bashing in before Ren slowly opened it, peering round the wooden frame.

Rick stood there with a frown on his face. “Thought you might like to go somewhere and talk about—” His eyes flicked to Ren’s dad, who had appeared behind them. “About what we were… discussing last night.”

“Dad, it’s fine,” Ren said, turning around to direct it at his father - who took a bit more reassuring before he finally left, content his son was safe. Facing Rick again, he continued. “Uh, yeah, okay. Here? Or did you want to go somewhere else?”

“Reckoned we could go to the beach. Staying in the car though. I know how you liked to do that.”

Ren smiled before grabbing his coat, yelling a quick goodbye to his family (which was followed by an comment from Jem) before shutting the door and climbing into Rick’s car.

The journey was tense. Tenser than Ren thought it would be. Rick stopped the car facing the shore and fixed his stare straight ahead. “You haven’t said a word the whole ride over.”

“Neither did you.”

Rick rested his head on the wheel. “What did you want me to say? I’m sorry Ren, for leaving you? For giving you a shot at a life that was going to be so much bigger than our crappy little town? Bigger than me? Than us? Sorry for being such a dick with the way I said goodbye?” Turning towards Ren, it was clear he had tears in his eyes.

“No! Yes. I don’t know! Rick, when you left, what else did I have? I could have gone to art school, but I wanted to go with you! Don’t you see? You were everything to me. I wouldn’t have applied if you didn’t encourage me and tell me I was good enough. When you went to join the army, what did I have left? I needed you, Rick!”

Rick yelled, fists hammering down on the steering wheel, on the window, the dashboard. It scared Ren, but that’s how he let out his frustration. Rick needed to do this.

When he finally stopped, his head resting on the steering wheel, placed between his hands, his shoulders started to shake. “I’m sorry, Ren.” He murmured.

Ren smoothed small circles into Rick’s back, calming him down. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re here now. It’s okay, Rick.” He placed his other hand on Rick’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he repeated.

Rick sat back in his seat, wiping his eyes with his arm. He looked at Ren with puffy eyes, before resting a hand on the back of Ren’s head and pulling their foreheads together. “I’m going to sort it. With my dad. I swear, I’m going to sort it.”

“I know.” Ren said. Rick meant it, he knew, but his father meant too much to him. Something like this would be harder to accept than accepting Rick was a walker. and look how that turned out, Ren thought.

“I’m going to sort it,” Rick said, his lips close to Ren’s, and getting closer each second. The hand on Ren’s head pulled his face towards Rick’s, clashing their lips together.

Ren moaned softly into the kiss. He had missed this - more than his pillow. He missed the way that Rick seemed determine to nibble though his bottom lip, and never seemed to want to let it go. He missed Rick’s touch, which was now making its way up his stomach underneath his shirt.

Pulling his hand out of Ren’s top, Rick pulled him onto his lap, all the while never breaking the kiss. Maneuvering to the back seats was a problem, but one that was solved quickly enough, with Ren falling on top of Rick.

One of Rick’s hands trailed up and down Ren’s spine, before joining the other one, which was squeezing Ren’s ass underneath his jeans. Ren moaned and pressed his hips down onto Rick’s, aching for friction. Rick pulled Ren’s bottom lip gently with his teeth, drawing another moan from him.

“I can’t stand this anymore. I need you, Rick,” begged Ren. His begging drew out a lust filled groan from Rick, which was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time. Rick pulled off Ren’s top and jeans, then removed his own, exposing the outline of their cocks through their boxers. Rick was about the same length as Ren, perhaps slightly longer, but most definitely thicker. It was this wonderful tool which had dragged the loudest noises Ren thought he would ever make. And now it was his once more.

Ren took charge now. He made quick work of their boxers, even going to far as to remove Rick’s with his teeth. Trailing up Rick’s body again, he stopped at the base of his cock. Licking and mouthing his way to the tip, he enveloped it like he had countless times before. Rick shuddered, reveling in the feeling.

Eventually, Rick’s hands shout out to hold Ren’s head on either side. “Stop, please, I’m close. Jesus, Ren, you’re amazing.” Ren managed a small smile, which was hard, considering he still had most of Rick’s cock in his mouth. He came up slowly and licked the head, causing Rick’s hips to buck upwards.

“Come here,” Rick said, reaching forwards and grabbing Ren by the thighs and pulling him towards his face. He returned the favour to Ren’s cock, but what he lacked in actual skill, he made up for in eagerness to please. Ren groaned as he was shifted and Rick’s tongue trailed a way down his cock, over his balls and towards his hole, which Rick gave a long lick, just for good measure. “Do you want me to?” He asked.

Ren gasped. “God yes.”

Rick set to work, running his tongue just along the outside of Ren’s hole before pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle. Ren began to stroke his cock while he was being fucked by Rick’s tongue. He shuddered, and placed a hand against the window to steady himself.

“Please, Rick.”

It was all the indication he needed. Rick pulled Ren down so that he lay on top of him, before rolling them over and hefting one of Ren’s legs over his shoulder. Grabbing his cock, he guided it towards Ren’s ass and pushed in, enticing a moan from between Ren’s lips. Ren took hold of his own cock and began to pump.

Rick started off with slow, shallow thrusts, making Ren shudder each time he almost pulled out. He got deeper and faster as Ren became more and more at ease with the now familiar cock thrusting between his legs. Batting Ren’s hand away, he grasped the cock in front of him and jerked it in time to his thrusts. Ren’s moans started to get more and more drawn out, which was a sign that he was close.

Changing the angle he was entering Ren, Rick searched for the spot that would drive Ren wild. A cry and a heavy shudder from Ren confirmed he had found what he was searching for. Eventually, the pleasure became too much, and Ren orgasmed onto his stomach, some getting quite high on his chest. Rick followed soon after, burying his head into Ren’s shoulder as he did so, Ren all the while rubbing circles into Rick’s back.

They lay there for a good few minutes, catching their breath and exchanging lazy kisses.

“Ren?” Rick asked tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“I swear I’m going to fix it. Just you watch.”


End file.
